Shake's 'better' BBQ
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Shake is mad at Carl so invites frylock's cousin. Shake is hoping his BBQ is better than Carl's, but it isn't. Meanwhile, Meatwad is trying to be 'coolieo' Better than it sounds! PLEASE R&R!


(One night at Dr. Weird's castle)

"Wahahahhahaha! My most evilest creation!" Dr. Weird said as he pulled a blanket off a mini McDonald's stand.

"That's your evil creation?" Steve asked.

"YES! It has 5 more grams than a regular McDonald's! HAHAHA!

"Hey Meatwad, want to come over Carl's with me?" Shake said as he went near the door.

"Sure thing, dude!" Meatwad said as he came out of his room.

"Meatwad, since when do you talk like a punk?" Frylock said as he came out of nowhere.

"Well, the internet said its coolieo!" He said as he took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Meatwad, there's nothing cool about those gay words, now lets go to Carl's, come on!" Shake said as he opened the door.

"Look, Meatwad, I don't think you should go to that barba-Q." Frylock said holding Meatwad back.

"It's called a BBQ! Now give me Meatwad!" Shake said as he sprayed Frylock with milkshake.

"Oh, that's it! You've asked for it, you little son of!" Frylock yelled as he dropped Meatwad and shot laser beams at shake. Shake turned a light black from being burned.

"Come on Meatwad!" Shake grabbed Meatwad and dragged him to Carl's.

"Hey guys. Nice of you to show up LATE!" Carl yelled at Shake and Meatwad.

"Yeah, then were going home!" Shake said and grabbed Meatwad and brought him home.

"How was the BBQ?" Frylock said as he greeted them.

"Fine!" Shake said as he went to the window and looked at the BBQ.

"It was stupido!" Meatwad said, still trying act like he was cool again.

"Shake, face it, you want to be at the BBQ, and Meatwad, you are not cool." Frylock told them.

"That's right, I'm coolieo!" Meatwad protested.

"NO! I just want to have a BBQ of our own! We can invite your cousin, Pickleseed!" Shake told Frylock.

"Oh no, not Pickle." Frylock said as he slammed his fry on his forehead.

"Yeah! It can be like old times!" Shake said.

"Shake, there were no good times." Frylock gave Shake a look.

"What?! Lets make good times then!" Shake said as he grabbed the phone.

"Oh boy." Frylock said and walked away.

"BBQ! Now I can show everyone I am the cooliest!" Meatwad said and walked away.

"HEY! Pickle! Having a BBQ, wanna come over? GREAT! GOOD NEWS GUYS! Pickle's coming over!

(Later)

"Hey, Pickle's over!" Shake called as Pickle walked. Pickle was a slimy looking small pickle, with pickle seeds on his face, making it look like he had freckles. He also wore a big pair of glasses.

"Hey guys!" He said as he slithered over to Frylock.

"I hope you don't mind, Fry, but I invited some friends, bun and bunny. You know, the two twin buns that lived across my house." Pickle told Frylock.

"HI!" A bun said as another bun came in.

"Yeah! This party is da bomb, baby!" Meatwad said as he came in, wearing DJ clothes and sunglasses.

"Meatwad, you are not cool!" Shake screamed and squirted him.

"Hey, these are new clothes!" Meatwad said as he took them off and through them into the trashcan. He took the glasses off and dropped them.

"You ruined my dream!" Meatwad said as he filled with tears.

(Later at the BBQ)

"Hey Fry, can I have another burger?" Pickle asked.

"How dare you eat my people!" Meatwad said as his eyes burned red, and a big vein popped out on his forehead.

"Oh no! He's a demon!" Shake said and started running around.

"YOU SHALL SEE MY ULTIMATE POWER!" Meatwad said as his whole body turned red, and he let out a little fart. He turned normal again, and started laughing.

"That's it! You guys are to loud!" Carl said as he jumped over the fence and took Shake and squished Meatwad, in a hamburger shape. He took out a machine gun and killed everyone. He then took bun, put Meatwad on top of him, took pickle, put him onto of Meatwad, and then put bunny on top of them all. He took a bite out of the hamburger he made, a sip from shake, and a few fries from Frylock.

"This is some good BBQ they having!" Carl said, and took another bite out of the burger.


End file.
